What Are We In Now!
by MartialArtsMistress
Summary: Banryuu, Trunks and Krillan, are new students jsut tryin to get around at Dragonball High. When they encounter the school top notroius gang, and figures out they have a true fancy for them, got exams, and trying to fight off fangirls and guys?... Oh wow..
1. First Day!

**Hey everyone! Remember me? Of course you do! Anyways enjoy this new story I'm writing. This story is in the Dragonball Z section if you want to look for it. My character can fly in this fic. XD if you don't hear from me….college has kidnapped me. XD**

The girl no older than seventeen yawned as the sun's rays hit her face ever so gently. She groggily got up and went to her restroom. ( I know she's young and have her own place, but I'll reveal that soon enough.)

She took her a long warm 20 minute shower that instantly woke her up. She had a towel wrapped around her slender waist as she walked back to her lavender room.

She quickly dried herself off, and put on her undergarments and opened her closet to search for her clothes on her first say of school in Japan.

She finally took out a black fitting baby T shit that hugged her curves that grew in perfectly and baggy blue pants decorated with small chains that hung loose but not too lose around her gorgeous hips. She also took out black converses, and black fitting arm warmers that stopped at the forearm. ( I don't know I just love these. There like…in almost every story I wrote so far!^^)

She slowly looked at the time and sat that it was 7: 15.

" Good, school starts at in 35 minutes, plenty of time to get ready and talk to Trunks and Krillin." She said to herself.

She quickly put on her outfit and fixed her midnight black hair that stopped at the bottom of her butt. She brushed it some to get the tangles out and then brushed it some to frame her light tan face. She got her a black rubber band and tied it at the very bottom. (Think of Neji's hair from "Naruto")

She finally put the finishing touches on with her black hoop earrings, and her black Nike backpack. She glanced at herself in the mirror with her lavender eyes (It's not like Neji's and Hinata's. They're the real lavender color, like a light purple.) and them the clock and it read 7: 35.

" Dang! time sure does going fast when you're looking this good" She said as she twirled around in the mirror doing model poses.

She went to the kitchen and grabbed and apple and left her house locking the door in the process. She stopped at the middle of her side walk, and concentrated her energy through her foot, and slowly lifted into the air.

After that she took, of at neck breaking speed.

She flew in the air for a couple of minutes and saw two figures in the air as well, but they wasn't moving, like they were waiting for her. She finally realized it was Trunks and Krillin.

" Yo Trunks! Krillin! What's up!" She yelled as she flew to them.

" Finally you got here. You took forever. We almost went to school without you." Trunks said playfully. He had beautiful light blue eyes and whitish/grayish hair that stopped what complemented them. He wore a black muscle shirt with a short white rib jacket and white baggy pants to match with black shoes. He wonderfully showed off his _**very**_built figure.

" Yeah, Banryuu. You always take forever. I guess girls got to take hours to get ready." Krillin said laughing. He had a cute face with a bald head and strangely…no nose. He was also very built as Trunks and had on a dark blue T-shirt and baggy black pants and blue shoes. He also had on a black wrist band.

" Oh, shut up! It's our first day at school. In Japan for shit's sake. Give me some dang slack." She said as she playfully hit both of them upside the head.

" Ok, ok. That hurts you know." Krillin said rubbing his bald head.

" Of course it does. With that bald head of yours it's gonna hurt. You ain't got not hair to protect it from my powerful blows." She said laughing her heart out with Trunks as well. Krillin pouted. She flew over to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

" I'm sorry Krillin. I was just shittin' with ya. No hard feelings?" she said as she opened her arms for a hug. He looked at her and smiled and hugged her back.

" Yeah I guess."

" But! Be prepared for more bald jokes at school today."

" No! Don't you dare. Banryuu I'm serious." He said.

"Ok…lets get going" She said as they all started flying off but she stopped real fast. Trunks and Krillin looked curiously at her.

"Why'd you stop? Something wrong?" Trunks said concerningly.

" Yeah, Ban-chan" Krillin said.

She looked up, and then yelled at Krillin while pointing.

" !" She yelled laughing hard then she took of fast with Trunks laughing and screaming at the same time. Trunks couldn't hold it any longer and started laughing the hardest he'd even laughed.

" BANRYUU! GET OVER HERE!" Krillin yelled while chasing them to school.

**How did you likie my story? Give me your opinions on it. If it's bad please keep it to yourself. I don't take shit well only constructive criticism.^^**


	2. At the School

**What it be like? I know I probably talk to much, so I'm just gonna go ahead with the story.^^**

Trunks, Krillin, and Banryuu landed softly on the ground in front of the school, and walked towards the door inside huge school side-by-side.

" Dang…I guess this school is the mother load huh?" Krillin said glancing around the place.

" Yeah, I know, I wonder how the people are going to act here. Remember the fan girls used to chase us till no end.?" Trunks said shivering at the thought. Krillin got wide eyed.

" Don't remind me. Maybe this school is different than the rest."

But Banryuu was having a blast laughing at the thought. Krillin took this as an opportunity to make of her.

" Ban-chan, you shouldn't be laughing. With all the fan boys you had you had to hide at our house one time." He said laughing.

" Shut up bladie!"

" Make me!"

" You guys stop acting like five year olds! Everyone's staring at us." Trunks roughly whispered to them. They stopped and looked around. All the teenagers looked at them with different looks. Envy, lust, curiosity, desperate you name it.

The three walked together quietly to the office listening to the chattering and gossip that flowed through the hallway.

" Who are they?"

"I don't know but he girl sure is HOT!"

" Look at the white haired one!"

" He is SOO CUTE!"

" I like the little bald one!"

" She looks like a emo girl! EWW!"

Ok now that ticked Banryuu off. She was just about to turn around and tell that person off but Trunks held her back.

" C'mon Ban-chan we don't need to start off bad at a new school."

" Ok…but if I see her again I freakin' swear…" She said trailing off.

" I know, I know." he said patting her back.

They finally reached the principals office and walked in side to see the principle sitting in the chair but it was turned back.

"Um…hello. We're the new transfer students from America and we're here to get our schedules." Krillin said. Then the principle spoke.

"Ok, ok, hold on…" he said. He sounded like a hungry pig with all of he's snorting and stuff. Banryuu was disgusted.

'_What a pig!" _

_she thought. _

'_This dude doesn't sound right.' _

_Trunks thought._

'…_I'm not even gonna think about it…' _

_Krillin thought. When the principal turned around. He revealed…that he was a pig. All of them looked at him wide eyed for a couple of seconds._

" YOU'RE A PIG!" They yelled at the same time. He rolled his eyes.

" Yeah, yeah. What was your first clue? Anyway, I'm Mr. Oolong, and welcome to Dragonball High. Here's your schedules and if there re any questions please feel free to come to me." he said boredly.

" U-um…yeah. See ya." Banryuu said as they hurriedly ran out of the office.

"Can this school get any weirder? I mean come on! A pig for the principal? This is so unreal." she said as all of them looked at their schedules.

" Yeah I know. Lets look at each others schedules, see if we have the same classes, like at our old school." Trunks said to them.

All of them huddled up together and put there schedules in the middle of them. Banryuu squealed.

" We have the same classed the whole nine yards. YES! I get to make fun of Krillin-Kun!" She sung and she skipped the empty hallways.

" Damn.." Krillin said under his breathe.

" Aww…don't worry Krillin. If she goes too far I'll try and do something to take her off of it." Trunks said to his best friend.

" Yeah, Thanks." He said in a sarcastic tone. Trunks smiled and they went to they're first class.

5 minutes of walked they reached their destination.

" This is room 306 isn't it Trunks-Kun?" Banryuu said as she looked at the door.

" Yeah this is it. It's kinda noisy in there isn't it. Is the teacher in there?" Trunks said to Krillin, who in returned nodded his head in a "yes" motion.

Banryuu knocked on the door and heard the teacher's muffled voice talk to the class.

" Ok class, I want you to treat the new students with kindness and respect. And help them around if they don't know where to go. You may come in." She said. All three of them kinda jumped a little by the nervousness they had inside of them. They looked at each other and nodded their heads as if saying, 'let's do this'.

Trunks carefully turned the knob of the door and all of them walked inside.

Eyes of different kinds watched their every movement as they made their way in the front of the classroom.

" Well, It's nice to meet you three. I'm Mrs. Luna, please introduce yourself." She said as she smiled at them. She had jet black hair in a bun, with chop sticks poking our of it. She also a on a white button up shirt that was tucked in a dark gray knee length skirt with black flats.

After 5 seconds of silence, Trunks was the first to speak.

" U-um, I'm Trunks Brief. I come from America along with my two friends. I'm really skilled in martial arts and other fighting styles. I like to lounge around or practice with my sword most of the times." He said.

All the girls squealed and giggled in the class room.

" He is so CUTE!"

" What your number handsome?"

" Do you have a girlfriend?"

" Come sit next to me!"

Trunks just looked down and blushed out of embarrassment. Then it was Krillin's turn.

" I'm Krillin Hazsuki. And I come from American too. I'm also skilled in Martial arts, and I like to well…chill and train I guess." He finished

" OMG! He is soo cute!"

" I like is little bald head of his."

" Aww…I could just eat him up!"

"Can I touch you head?"

Krillin had a little angry vein on the top of his head because of them…and Banryuu laughing at him silently. And last but not least, Banryuu.

"Hey, I'm Banryuu Yakuhoshi, and I come from America as well. I, too, is skilled in martial arts. I like to look out side at the sunsets and draw in my spare time." She said.

"Hello sweetie, can I get you seven digits?"

" You're an angel from heaven!"

"I never meet someone as beautiful as you."

" I have a seat next to me with your name all over it."

" Ok, ok kids quit down! I'm sorry for the interruptions. You make take your seats at the back if you like." Mrs. Luna said nicely. They nodded their head and walked to the back. While they walked to their seats they took the time to glance at the classroom. Jocks and cheerleaders in one corner, nerd in the other. Even the preps and the emos had a section in the class.

But what go their eye the most the large group sitting in the back right beside their table. All of them stared at the three with fascination.

Their was a blond headed girl with hair that stopped to her shoulders with piercing blue eyes. She looked to be tough. She had on a white tank top, with blue jean knee shorts and flip flops.

The there was a boy, who looked _very _similar to the blonde headed one. He too, has piercing blue eyes, and black shoulder length hair. He was built, and had on a gray T-shirt and baggy blue pants and tenni shoes.

There was another girl, with an orange bandana. She had on light blue Capri's and tenni shoes, with a red shirt that stopped above her waist. She have black eyes and black shoulder length hair.

At first it seemed like a boy but it was a girl, with short black hair and blue eyes. She had on a white T-shirt and black fitting shorts and Tenni shoes.

But there in the middle of the group was five _**very **_gorgeous people.

They have a very unique blue colored skin , and all of them had orange hair.

All of their outfits related to one another, like they were gang.

They girl on the side had long orange, thigh length hair and blue eyes. She had on loose dark purple arm warmers and a purple tank top tucked into her white baggy pants with boots on and earrings.

Then next to her, was a very big and _**very**_ muscular dude with a orange Mohawk and a beard. He had on a short dark purple sleeveless jacket that stopped to ribs similar to Trunks', but he didn't have a shirt underneath. It shows his bare hardcore six pack, and baggy white pants, with dark purple biker gloves and boots and earrings.

Next to him was a similar guy that had orange hair sticking up in different angles with a dark purple head band tied to the side of his head. He too had a dark purple tank top but it was ribbed, teasing the girls to see his muscular chest. He also on baggy white pants and boots, with similar earrings and the other two. Then there was a little one, that was smaller than the rest. He had on a dark purple head band that covered his whole head and didn't have any hair like the others. He wore a small dark purple fitting muscle shirt T that showed his ripped body, and baggy white pants and boots. He might be small but he sure was built!

And last but not least, sitting, in the middle, surrounded buy the people was a very muscular man, with orange hair that went down to his bottom. His eyes looked focus and full of determination. He had on a regular dark purple jacket showing his bare chest like the other one, with baggy white pants, and earrings. He also had on boots and a dark purple bandana. He had a sense of dominance over the group, like he was the leader. All in all, they looked untouchable. They curiously stared at the three, while the three stared at them back.

" Trunks why are they staring at us?" Banryuu whispered to him.

" I don't know, just don't make any eye contact with them." He said.

Krillin was too bust staring at the girl as the table, winking at them and flirting at them from afar.

" Krillin you jackass!" Banryuu said as she yanked them to their seats next to them. They peacefully sat down and in an instant a boy with black short hair and black eyes came to them with a warm smile.

" Hi, I'm Gohan, you guys are new here?"

" Yeah, I'm Banryuu and this is Trunks and Krillin." she said smiling.

" Can I ask you a question, Gohan? Why are those group of people staring at us like that. And who are they." Trunks said curiously. Then Gohan whispered to them

" They are they most feared and the most popular gang around at this school. Everybody tried to get at them, dates, everything, but none of it seemed to satisfy them. The blue people you see over there are the leaders, but he top dog is the middle one, named Bojack. The one with the Mohawk is Bido, the girl with long hair with Zangya, the one with the messy hair is Gokua, and the small one is Bujin."

" What about the other ones beside them?" Krillin said.

" Oh the blonde hair one is called 18 and black haired one is 17, the black haired girl with the blue eyes is Videl, and the one with the orange bandana is Pan. They say that they're the strongest people in Japan. No one dares to fight them, unless they are willing to die." He said seriously.

Banryuu scoffed. " Please…they haven't met us yet."

" Please don't try to mess with them."

" Don't worry Gohan-Kun, we're not as weak as we look right guys?"

Trunks and Krillin shook their heads in confidence. In a split second Krillin was gone.

" H-hey, Banryuu…where's Krillin?" Trunks said.

" I don't kn-, over there flirting with the people Gohan warned us about. *sighs* I better go over there." Banryuu said.

With Krillin…

" Hello lovely ladies? Care to give me your phone number? And I'm Krillin by the way." All of them just laughed and looked at him.

" Aww… You're a cutie, let me get back on you with that ok? What's your name?" 18 said as she touched his face. He blushes and stumbled a little bit.

" K-Krillin." he stuttered.

" I'll take him he looks better with me." Videl said winking at him.

" So cute." Pan said staring at him.

" Hmm…he does have a cute side to him. I could make him mine." Zangya said flirtatiously

" Get away from this table, half pint." Bido said.

" Yeah, you not worth the time." Gokua said as the whole group started laughing at him. Banryuu came just in time to help her friend out. She went to the group and it instantly fell silent.

" I'm sorry if my friend bothered you. He doesn't have any sense as it is." She said laughing a little. She boys at the table just stared at her with hungry eyes.

" Oh by the way I'm Banryuu, Krillin, what the hell dude. You that desparate?"

He glared at her.

" No! I-I just wanted to talk to them."

" Oh really? Don't make me do it! I'll do it man, I'll do it!" She said giggling a little. Krillin know what was coming.

" Ban-chan I freaking swear if you do it…" He said threatingly.

" Ok, ok," She said as she pouted and turn her head.

' _She's a little cutie' _

_Bido thought._

'_Mmm…I'm likin' the back on that one.' _

_Gokua thought while licking his lips._

'_What a pretty face, I have to talk to her later on.' _

_Bujin thought._

' _She could be by my side in my gang. She'll be the perfect girl for me.' _

_Bojack thought._

' _Can anybody look that gorgeous?' _

_17 thought while staring at her wide eyed. _

She turned her head and saw all of them staring at her. She looked at them as if they were crazy.

" U-um not to be rude, but is there something on my face?"

All of them snapped out of it.

"U-um no, we're just taking in you beauty that's all" Bujin said winking at her. She blushed a little.

" Krillin lets go."

" No! I must talk to them!" He said as she got hypnotized in their beauty.

' _I have no choice' _

_She thought to herself. She cleared her throat and yelled. _

" YO ROLL ON DEORDERANT! LET"S GOO!" She yelled then she fell to the floor laughing her ass off. Krillin was redder than a tomato.

" Banryuu!" He said.

" Oh no this is bad." Trunks said looking at them.

" What's wrong?" Gohan said.

" You don't know the half of it. Excuse me." he said running to them.

Banryuu was on the ground crying in laugher and Krillin tried to keep his cool. He was just about to attack her when Trunks had hold both of them back.

"Banryuu, what did it say about making fun of his head." Trunks said.

"Um…well actually nothing." She said still laughing. Trunks sighed and turned to the group.

"I'm so sorry they interrupted anything, they did. They can be retarded as I might add."

They girl where just staring at him drooling.

'Another cute one? This is my lucky day! They'll be all mine!" She girl thought as the same time.

The bell rung and Trunks grabbed his two friends and dragged them out the door with a lot of pairs of eyes staring at them in the process.

" Hmm…seems like we got a couple of prizes in our hands. We should get them to join us." Zangya said.

" Yes, we should. We will stop at nothing to get them. They will be ours." Bojack said with his deep and terrifying voice.

After that they left the classroom together in there group side-by-side.

/FONTFONT SIZE=2

/FONT**FONT SIZE=4 **

**How did you like the story? I need your help, what should the next chapter be. I need some ideas.**


End file.
